The Mask in Sonic Style
The Mask is a 1994 American superhero fantasy action comedy film based on a series of comic books published by Dark Horse Comics. This film was directed by Chuck Russell, and produced by Dark Horse Entertainment and New Line Cinema and originally released to movie theatres on July 29, 1994. The film stars Tails as Stanley Ipkiss, a man who finds the Mask of Loki that turns him into The Mask (Shadow), a grinning, magically-powered trickster uninhibited by anything including physical reality. The film's supporting cast includes Espio the Chameleon as Dorian Tyrell, Sonic the Hedgehog as Stanley's friend, Nelson Thorndyke as a nightclub owner and mafia boss Niko and Cosmo the Seedrian as Stanley's love interest, Tina Carlyle. Plot Stanley Ipkiss (Tails), a clerk at an Edge City bank, is a shy, luckless romantic who is regularly bullied by nearly everyone around him including his boss, his landlady Mrs. Peenman (Rouge) and a car mechanics Irv and Bert Ripley (Blackheart and Mephiles). His only friends are his dog Milo and his co-worker, Charlie Schumacher (Sonic). Gangster Dorian Tyrell (Espio) runs the exclusive Coco Bongo nightclub while plotting to overthrow his boss Niko (who owns the Coco Bongo). Tyrell sends his singer girlfriend name Tina Carlyle (Cosmo) into Stanley's bank with a hidden camera in preparation to rob the establishment. At first, Stanley is not attracted to Tina and she seems to reciprocate. After being denied entrance to the Coco Bongo, Stanley was stranded with a broken-down rental car at the city's filthy harbor where he finds a mysterious wooden mask. When he takes the object home and puts it on, it comes alive, wraps around his head, and transforms him into a wackily-suited, green-headed, cartoonish figure called "The Mask" (Shadow), a trickster unbound by any limitations whether be personal inhibitions or the laws of physics, who cheerfully exacts revenge on some of Stanley's tormentors (in comical goofy fashion) and terrifies a street gang that attempts to terrorize him. The next morning, Stanley encounters world-weary Edge City detective Lieutenant Kellaway (Dr. Eggman) and a newspaper reporter Peggy Brandt (Cream), both of who are investigating the Mask's activities of the previous night. Then, Peggy arrives at Stanley's bank and interviews him about the Mask's activities. Meanwhile, Tyrell was summoned to a meeting with Niko (Nelson). When Niko worries that Tyrell's criminal schemes will attract a lot of police attention ever since they showed up at the Coco Bongo, he assaults him for using his club as a front for his criminal activities and gives him one week to flee the city. Despite this, Tyrell still continues with his plans. That evening, Stanley wakes up from a dream and notices the Mask still in his apartment (having thrown the mask out his window that morning). The temptation to again use the mask is overwhelming and he puts it back on. Needing money to attend Tina's performance at the Coco Bongo, the Mask noisily interrupts Tyrell's bank robbery and steals their target money while one of Tyrell's henchmen and Freeze was shot by police responding to the disturbance. The Mask buys entry into the Coco Bongo where he "rocks the joint" by dancing exuberantly with Tina in front of the cheering clientele to the song 'Hey Pachuco'. At the end of the dance, he gives Tina a kiss that literally blows her shoes off before being confronted by Tyrell who shoots off a part of the Mask's tie (which transforms back into a piece of Stanley's pajamas). The Mask escapes while Tyrell was temporarily arrested for the bank robbery by Kellaway who finds the piece of Stanley's distinctive pajamas at the club and a police officer, finding Freeze's dead body. Kellaway arrives at Stanley's apartment next morning to ask him about the Mask's activities of the previous night (using the piece of Stanley's pajamas as evidence). Stanley manages to bluff his way out of trouble by telling Kellaway that his pajamas were stolen last night (at the same time trying to hide away the money the Mask stole from the bank in his closet). At the police station, Kellaway and his partner, Detective Doyle (Chuck) are examining the CCTV from the bank and finger prints from some of the bank notes and discover that none of them match to Tyrell or his men. In light of recent events, a more confident Stanley arrives at work late again that morning and stands up to his boss gets a visit from Tina who wishes to close her account. Stanley agrees to arrange a meeting between her and the Mask that night. Stanley consults an expert on masks who tells him that the object is a depiction of Loki, the Norse god of darkness and mischief (hence why it only works at night). Despite this, and with both Tyrell and Kellaway (who now has finger print evidence that Stanley stole the money) hunting for him, he arranges for Tina to meet the Mask at the local Landfill Park. The meeting goes badly when the Mask's advances scare Tina away and Kellaway and his cops discover him. The Mask toys with the enraged officer before zooming out of the park and tricking a large group of Edge City police officers (who were waiting to ambush him) into joining him in a mass-performance production of the song Cuban Pete. Stanley manages to run down an alley (just before Kellaway and Doyle make the police snap back to reality) and gets the mask off and Peggy helps him escape, but betrays him to Tyrell for a mob bounty of $50,000. Tyrell and his men interrogate Stanley about how the Mask works and Tyrell tries it on. Tyrell becomes a demonic, Devil-like figure and decides to give Stanley to the police. Just before they take Stanley to the police, Tyrell and his men go into Stanley's apartment where they find the money they were originally trying to steal from the bank. Just as they're leaving, Milo manages to get out of the apartment and follow Tyrell's car. Stanley was dumped on Kellaway's lap with a rubber green mask and was thrown in jail where he tells Milo to find a new home. Tina sympathetically visits Stanley in his cell where he urges her to flee the city. She attempts to do so, but was captured by Tyrell and his men when one of them finds her suitcase in her cat. Tina was taken to his raid of a charity ball at the Coco Bongo, hosted by Niko and attended by the city's elite. The Masked Tyrell kills Niko and prepares to destroy both the club and Tina. Meanwhile, Milo (having slept in the ally behind Stanley's cell) helps Stanley break out of his cell and they go to the club to stop Tyrell (not before Stanley captures Kellaway and his car at gunpoint). They arrive at the club where Stanley ties Kellaway up. He locks Milo and Kellaway in the car and tells Kellaway to call for back up. Stanley sneaks into the club and after brief initial success with the assistance of Charlie, Stanley was captured. Meanwhile, Milo manages to get out of the car. Tyrell orders his henchmen to tie Stanley up with Tina, but Tina tricks Tyrell into taking off the mask which she kicks into the air and recovered by Milo, allowing the dog to assume anthropomorphism and defeat Tyrell's men while Stanley fights Dorian himself. Then, Stanley recovers the mask and wears it one last time, using its abilities to defeat the rest of Tyrell's men, save Tina by swallowing Tyrell's bomb and flush Tyrell down the drain of the club's ornamental fountain. Then, Charlie, Kellaway, Doyle and the police storm into the club and arrest Tyrell's men. Mayor Mitchell Tilton (Knuckles) witnessing most of this, mistakenly deduces that Tyrell was the Mask from the start and orders Kellaway to release Stanley. As the sun rises, Stanley, Tina, Milo and Charlie take the mask back down to the harbor where Tina and Stanley discard it into the water. Charlie attempts to recover the mask for himself, but was prevented by Milo who swims away with it before he can get to it. Meanwhile, Stanley and Tina share their first kiss. Cast Tails was surprise.jpg|Tails as Stanley Ipkiss|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Shadow the Hedgehog 7.jpg|Shadow as The Mask|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Cosmo smiled 2.jpg|Cosmo as Tina Carlyle, the love interest of Stanley and the girlfriend of mobster, Dorian Tyrell who was largely dissatisfied with Dorian as a partner, but does not deny him until courted by his rival|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Sonic thumb up.jpg|Sonic as Charlie Schumaker, Stanley's best friend and colleague. Charlie is amiable, but can be selfish or irrational at times.|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Espio was mad.jpg|Espio as Dorian Tyrell, a mafia officer and the main antagonist of the film, who desires to kill his superior and take over the city's underworld while pursuing the Mask's power and avoiding Lt. Kellaway|link=Espio the Chameleon Cream's shopping.jpg|Cream as Peggy Brandt, a reporter with a crush on Stanley|link=Cream the Rabbit Dr. Eggman 3.jpg|Dr. Eggman as Lt. Mitch Kellaway, a slightly cynical police detective who pursues the Mask, Dorian and Niko throughout the film|link=Dr. Eggman Chuck Thorndyke.jpg|Chuck as Detective Doyle, Lt. Kellaway's slightly-inept partner|link=Chuck Thorndyke Nelson Thorndyke.jpg|Nelson as Niko, the mafia boss of Edge City and owner of the Coco Bongo Club|link=Nelson Thorndyke Rouge was mad.jpg|Rouge as Mrs. Peenman, Stanley's cantankerous land-lady|link=Rouge the Bat Blackheart 2.jpg|Blackheart as Irv Ripley, Mechanic on Ipkiss's car and Burt's brother|link=Blackheart Mephiles the Dark 3.jpg|Mephiles as Burt Ripley, Mechanic on Ipkiss's car and Irv's brother|link=Mephiles the Dark Vector was shocked.jpg|Vector as Freeze, Dorian Tyrell's bodyguard and best friend|link=Vector the Crocodile Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Mayor Mitchell Tilton|link=Knuckles the Echidna Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Tails Style Movies